Dearga
by ButterflyMiko
Summary: Debbie is a young girl living in the village in Misthaven called Dearga. She has heard tale of the Wolf but does as her Gramps Dervish says and always wears her red cloak. When she comes across Darren and falls in love, his life may be forfeit if she cannot learn the true secret of the Moon.
1. Red

In the rolling hills, rich deep valleys, cool clean water, and magical forests of Misthaven; there is a small hamlet called Dearga. In this hamlet dwelled the werewolf Grubbs Grady, the most powerful werewolf in all of Misthaven.

His father Dervish had never approved of the Beast within him, and the two were not close.

After many moons had passed, Grubbs left Dearga one day, leaving behind a tiny baby girl named Debbie.

Debbie Grady was told that her father was dead, and that her mother had died in childbirth. Her grandfather Dervish raised her, delighting in her cooking as she quickly learned that she had a knack for baking.

At age thirteen, Debbie had long dark hair kept in pigtails, wore a white sundress with a red apron, and had big blue eyes. Her skin was a tanned caramel, and she had grown into a hard worker, especially around the kitchen.

Debbie was in the henhouse gathering chicken eggs one moonlit night when all went black.

Debbie heard a growl in her throat and the screech of the chickens. She smelled blood and eggs. She awoke covered in feathers, blood, and egg yokes.

"Gramps, I think I'm losing my mind. I might have killed the chickens and spoiled the eggs! But worse I was a monster!" Debbie began to cry.

"There's nothing at all wrong with you. Go on to sleep now." Dervish said.

Late that night Dervish had a visitor, a magician named Beranabus.

"I heard you would have need of me." Beranabus said.

"Yes it's true. The time has come." Dervish said. "Tell me, can you help her. Can you save my Debbie?"

Beranabus drew out a red cloak. "I think you should call her Red."


	2. Moonlight

Debbie opened the cottage window and climbed out. "Darren! There you are."

Debbie was an adult now. She wore her long dark hair loose, and a white sundress with a black vest. Over it all she wore a red cloak.

Darren embraced her.

Darren Shan had shaggy dark hair, dark eyes and wore brightly colored clothes.

"You've been staying safe, right?" Darren said.

"Of course." Debbie said. "With my cloak, I can't be harmed. Gramps says that red repels wolves."

"Is it magic?" Darren asked.

"I don't really know." Debbie beamed. "But everyone calls me Red now!"

"I'm just glad you're safe." Darren said. "The wolf decimated another town last wolfs time."

"Yes..." Debbie remembered that. She'd had terrible nightmares on that day, as she always did when it was wolfs time. "Well, at least I don't dream of taming the wolf."

"I am great with animals." Darren said by way of explanation. "Even the wolf would listen to me, I'm sure of it!"

"Darren please." Debbie said. "Don't go looking for trouble. Soon we will leave this place, together. Promise me."

Darren nodded. "I promise."

The two kissed as dawn broke over the horizon as the sound of a howl broke over the rolling hills.


	3. Hunting Party

A knock came at the door, and Debbie answered. "Mayor Crepsley, what can I do for you?"

"Debbie, you and Dervish would do well to join us in the hunting party tonight." Crepsley said. "We are going to kill this bloodthirsty wolf once and for all."

"Is Darren going?" Debbie said.

"My son will of course be in attendance." Crepsley said.

"Then I'd love to—"

"Debbie and I will not be going!" Dervish said. "And I'd thank you not to involve my granddaughter in a wolf hunt!"

Dervish slammed the door in Crepsley's shocked face.

Debbie looked up at her Gramps. "What was that all about?"

"Never you mind." Dervish said. "Are you wearing your cloak?"

Debbie showed it off. "Never get up without it!"

"Good." Dervish said. "Red repels wolves. Now go get some sleep."

Debbie lay down in her bed and her dreams were filled with her and Darren, running through the woods, a pack of ferocious wolves running at their side, howling into the night at the bright full moon.


	4. Chicken Coop

Debbie got up yawning and put on her red cloak.

She picked up her basket and went to the chicken coop, gathering eggs.

Penny, the chief hen, squawked and feathers went everywhere, eliciting a sneeze from the corner.

Debbie drew her hunting knife. "Who's there?"

Darren peeked out from the corner. "K-Debbie."

He collapsed into her arms, and she noticed he was cut up and bloody.

Darren laughed at the concern on her face. "Dad's worse believe me. The others...didn't make it."

"You mean the wolves got them?" Debbie asked.

"Debbie...there's only one wolf." Darren coughed as she stitched up his wound. "One giant, vicious wolf."

Debbie helped him to the well to get him some water when she stepped on something crunchy.

She looked down and screamed.

Her foot was through someone's head.

Strewn around the well was the hunting party—pieces of them.

"The wolf isn't hungry..." Debbie whispered in shock. "This is just...sport!"


	5. Reminiscing

Debbie and Darren stood in the back of the meeting Mayor Crepsley had called.

"We must slaughter the wolf!" Crepsley shouted. "It is killing for sport! Just slaughtering our comrades for fun!"

"The wolf will not be so easily brought down by the likes of you." Dervish stood.

"What is this Dervish, have something to say?" Crepsley said. "You never join us in our battles!"

"That is because I am wise." Dervish said. "When I was a lad my family was slaughtered by the wolf while I watched. And then...he stood on hind legs, stared deep in my eyes, and marked me with his fangs on my arm."

Dervish pulled up his sleeve and showed them the mark.

"It had the eyes of intelligence. It knows it is stronger and smarter than us." Dervish said. "It is going to win."

Shouts of horror and outrage rang out in the room.


	6. Were

Debbie went to her friend Rachel for advice.

"We've got to kill this wolf." Debbie said. "It's the only way me and Darren can be together, don't you see?"

"Yes ok, I'm with you." Rachel said.

The two set off into the forest tracking the wolf, holding weapons from the village.

"What's that?" Rachel pointed at the tracks.

"They changed..." Debbie said. "They are human foot prints. That's...where Darren was last night, over by my house."

"Does this mean...?" Rachel said.

"DARREN IS THE WOLF?!"


	7. Lamb to the Slaughter

You really think these chains will hold me?" Darren said worriedly. "I don't want to hurt you."

"It will be ok Darren." Debbie pulled a knife from her robes. "It's silver. I'll fight if I must. But I'm not going to kill you. I won't run either."

"Debbie please. It's not safe." Darren said.

"I will protect you from yourself." Debbie promised as the moon rose high above them.

"Debbie...Debbie?!" Darren said as her form shuddered.

In a fluid motion, her body transformed into that of a great wolf, and she towered above him, growling and snapping her jobs.

Darren realized his secret was going to have to be forfeit.

He easily got out of his bonds and lunged for her with the strength of a great warrior—a Vampire—and communicated to her that they were comrades in battle, not enemies.

The wolf calmed, seeing him as an ally, and licked his face.

Darren breathed a sigh of relief, then realized that she had bitten him a couple times in the scuffle, leaving blood everywhere.

He lifted his head, and put a look of terror on his face as other humans approached them.


	8. Silver Bullet

Grams fired silver into Debbie and the wolf tuned back into a woman.

Darren winced and jumped back, looking terrified.

Rachel helped Debbie to her feet. "Darren you shouldn't be here. Get out of here!"

"She's right." Grams said. "You'll only get killed you foolish boy. You must know that!"

"The only thing I know—" Darren pulled her into his arms. "Is that Debbie needs me right now! I won't abandon her!"

Debbie was standing now, the red cloak on her as she clung to Darren. "We're leaving. Darren and I will never return."

"You can't—" Grams attempted.

"I will keep her safe. I've lived with wolves before." Darren said. "I am not afraid."

With those words, Debbie and Darren fled deep into the forest.


	9. Fugitive

Aren't you tired?" Debbie asked Darren again.

"No. I'm not." Darren said. "You worry too much."

"Well I can go on for hours but you're a hu—"

"Debbie there's something I have to tell you..." Darren said. "I'm not human either."

"What are you?" Debbie asked.

"I-I'm a vamp—"

Footsteps were heard in the distance.

Debbie grabbed Darren and dragged him into the trees to safety in a cave.

"Darren tell me. Why are you running?" Debbie lit a fire.

"I-I'm sorry." Darren said. "They think I'm a traitor to the clan. They think...It's not true!"

"I know. I know Darren." Debbie said, pulling him into her arms.

She was as warm as the wolves he called family.

Darren calmed and rested in her warm embrace.


	10. Torn

Debbie woke and looked at Darren, then at her cloak.

"You're worried. Why?" Darren said.

Her blue eyes were terrified.

"You cannot be near me anymore." Debbie said.

"I don't know why." Darren said. "We're both running."

"But this time I might kill you." Debbie touched her torn cloak. "I do not want to transform and hurt you."

"Don't do this." Darren said, looking at her. "Please. I've been alone for so long."

"I don't want to leave you...but it's for your own good, don't you see that?"

"I think I do." Darren said, frustrated. "I finally see."

Debbie kissed him, holding him, then leapt into the darkness and ran as fast as she could, and the flitting vampire could not reach her.


	11. Burned Dreams

STOP! Please you can't burn my cloak!" Debbie shouted at the man.

While she had been sleeping he had stolen her red cloak.

"You're using it as a crutch!" He yelled. "Stop me! Fight back!"

"Shut UP!" Debbie lunged at him, transforming and trying to tear him to pieces.

He fought back and threw her into a tree where the cloak fell on her changing her back.

He laughed. "Did you think I wouldn't recognize a fellow Child of the Moon. Sister, my name is Quinn. It's time you met him."

"Who?" Debbie asked.

"Your father. Grubbs Grady."


End file.
